1. Field
The following description relates to a Data Stream Management System (DSMS).
2. Description of the Related Art
A DataBase Management System (DBMS) is generally used to extract specific information from structured data. However, a new scheme of processing data has been newly developed with the emergence of new technologies such as a Sensor Network, Mobile Sensing and a Real Time Web. The new processing scheme dynamically corresponds to the data of the Sensor Network, the Mobile Sensing and Real Time Web that is continuously being streamed across a network.
The technology of handling dynamic data is referred to as Data Stream Processing, and also referred to as a Data Stream Management System (DSMS) which is in opposition to DBMS which handles static data.
Data Stream Processing has been used in particular industrial fields such as network monitoring and logistic monitoring using a radio frequency identification (RFID) or other particular specialized fields. However, recently, as personal terminals having a sensor attached thereto have become available on the open market, users now have a data stream based service. An example of such a data stream based service includes a service of reporting a traffic flow or population density using a mobile position sensor and a health care service using a biosensor attached to a personal terminal.
As described above, as the user easily receives a data stream based service, a system of processing a significant amount of continuously changing mass data stream suffers from a load of handling a large number of queries requested by users. In particular, a mobile position sensor based service needs to process all queries requested by users while monitoring a data stream on position information sent from a large number of mobiles devices.